Agora que perdi o Sol, Procurarei a Lua
by miss. swift
Summary: O que aconteceria se sua pessoa especial se fosse? Sasuke saberia o que a Kyuubi capturada, Naruto teve a sua alma arrancada, todos que se vão não tem volta...Mas é lógico que isso não se aplica a um Uchiha.SasuxNaru.Fic com tema adulto.
1. Capitulo 1 Extracao

**Olá pessoal. Sou a Swift.  
**

** Gostaria de antes de tudo agradecer as reviews nas minhas outras fics, não tenho postado muito por estar MUITO ocupada.**

**Essa é uma fic nova que eu venho ensaiando para estrear aqui na , mas como tenho outras fics em andamento, achei que seria melhor terminar as outras primeiro...Mas sabe como é...Nao consegui resistir... u.u**

**Aviso mega/máster/blaster de Spoilers**

**Essa fic tem temática adulta, yaoi, estupro, super angst e se você não gosta de coisas fortes acho melhor ir assistir Pokemon.**

**É um final diferente para o capitulo em que o Naruto fica sabendo que o Jirayia morreu...A fic começa com o líder da Akatsuki, Pein não gosto quando escrevem Pain indo invadir Konoha para capturar o Naruto.**

**Bom é isso, boa leitura.**

* * *

"Naruto! Espere seu idiota!"

O loiro não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, estava frente a frente com a pessoa que havia matado seu mentor, Jiraya. O ódio que crescia dentro dele era tão forte que as palavras de Tsunade pareciam totalmente inúteis.

"Ora Naruto-kun, se

quiser vingar o nosso professor, venha me enfrentar e mostre do que a raposa é capaz". A voz de Pain era carregada de desprezo e deboche. Com os seus clones parecia impossível do loiro chegar ao verdadeiro.

Desferindo alguns golpes, Naruto tentava desesperadamente alcançar o líder da Akatsuki, que parecia brincar de esconde-esconde, não estava nem um pouco machucado, mesmo depois de ter lutado com a Hokage e mais alguns shinobis de Konoha.

Estavam todos caídos e impossibilitados de interferir na luta. Tsunade tentava se levantar, levada pelo ódio a Pain e o medo de Naruto ser capturado, tentava de todo modo ignorar a dor e conter, com o pouco de chackra que lhe restou, a hemorragia de um corte enorme que o líder havia aberto em sua barriga. Ela sabia que tudo não passava de uma armadilha, ele estava brincando com o jinchuriki.

Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, tudo ficou preto.

* * *

Quanto acordou Naruto percebeu que tinha algo errado, estava em cima de alguma coisa lisa e gelada, seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados e não conseguia se mexer.

" Vejo que acordou Naruto-kun... Como se sente, confortável?" A voz gelada e sem emoção era de Pein. "Você caiu muito fácil na minha armadilha, estou tão desapontado... Esperava mais de você, como portador da grande Kyuubi no Kitsune, mas entendo porque ainda é tão fraco, com um mentor como Jiraya..."

" Cala a boca! Nem pense em colocar o Ero-sennin nisso!" O loiro gritava tentado se soltar, mas inutilmente só acabava machucando os punhos. Por alguma razão se sentia muito fraco e cansado.

" Já percebeu, não é?... É ridícula a sua tentava, essa sala é toda coberta por um lacre especial, um lacre budista que afasta ou enfraquece drasticamente os poderes dos youkais, principalmente o que você carrega...o que te faria forte, agora é a sua pior fraqueza...".

O outro ia se aproximando, Naruto já sentia a respiração quente do homem de cabelos vermelhos, o pequeno começou a tremer quando sentiu a mão do outro percorrer o seu abdômen até subir na altura do peito. Realmente, algo parecia mais do que errado.

" Eu não entendo...Itachi-kun tinha uma grande admiração por você... Você nunca percebeu como ele o deixava escapar de uma forma tão patética...? " E com um movimento brusco sacou uma kunai e rasgou a jaqueta do loiro de uma forma desnecessariamente violenta, e começou a alisar o selo do menor, que não ousava nem se mexer. "E ele achava que me enganava"... "Pobre coitado morreu pelas mãos de um irmão patético".

"Esse selo me intriga, é tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo parece tão simples... demorei anos até descobrir como rompe-lo sem deixar que a Kyuubi se libertasse e fugisse do meu controle." A todo momento parecia mais falar consigo mesmo do que com o loiro, porém Naruto não podia deixar de notar que cada vez mais os olhos do outro pareciam se carregar de malicia.

Os olhos hipnóticos de Pein percorreram todo o corpo sob a mesa, pareciam querer captar cada detalhe do menor, o seu rosto já estava a quase poucos centímetros de distancia.

"Sabe o que é mais interessante... Acabei criando uma grande curiosidade sobre você... Agora não consigo deixar de pensar... O que te faz tão especial...?".

"Mas o que...?".

À medida que ia falando, começou a levemente abaixar as calcas do menor, que tentou se livrar e acabou ganhando um tapa na boca, um filete de sangue começou a escorrer. "Sabe... não gosto de as pessoas me contrariem." E continuou a segurar o rosto com loiro com força e começou há lamber o pouco sangue de saia de sua boca, à medida que foi se transformando um beijo violento.

"Desgraçado!...".

Naruto tentava não pensar no que estava acontecendo, não podia fazer nada, só pensava em como estava envergonhado de se sentir tão vulnerável e fraco.

Nessa mesma hora sentiu algo forçar para dentro de suas calças, não conseguiu segurar o desespero e começou a se debater novamente. Cabelos vermelhos eram jogados sobre o seu rosto.

"N-não, pare... Pare!"

"_Não, não!... Alguém, por favor, Obaa-chan, Sakura... Sasuke!"_

* * *

**Reviews, please?**

Obrigada por lerem.


	2. Capitulo 2 Corpo

Não consigo respirar! Nãonãonãonão Nãonãonãonão Nãonãonãonão.

Silêncio vazio, calmaria.

Onde esta o meu corpo? Não sinto nada... Estou tão cansado...

Não feche os olhos! Onde estão todos...?

A lua parece tão grande... Esta crescendo.

Não se aproxime...

Eu ainda não...

Eu não...

...

Uma luz...O que é isso? A lua...?

Como é quente. Queria ficar aqui pra sempre...

Para sempre...

"Naruto!"

* * *

Sasuke sentava na cama, tinha tido um pesadelo muito estranho com o dobe.

"Mas...O que?". Limpou uma lagrima fria que descia pelo seu rosto.

Tinham se passado apenas dois dias desde que Sasuke havia matado o seu irmão, que na verdade tinha feito de tudo para protegê-lo. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de ter passado tudo aquilo, todo o treinamento, todo o ódio, para não final matar a pessoa que mais o amou.

"Itachi...Por que você não me avisou?". Não tinha mais lagrimas para chorar a morte do irmão, tudo tinha sido destruído, não tinha mais um objetivo de vida.

"_E o que você vai fazer depois que se vingar?". A voz irritante do dobe ecoava em sua cabeça. "O que vai fazer com a sua vida?"._

"_Não existe depois...O meu objetivo é único. Eu perdi tudo..."_

"_Eu não tenho mais nada..."._

_Os olhos do loiro tomaram uma expressão triste, até que com uma ponta de raiva._

"_Claro que tem! Você tem Konoha, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, você tem a mim..."._

"Naruto...".

* * *

Madara voltaria a qualquer momento, tinha que encontrar Karin e os outros. Pegou sua katana e tentou dar alguns passos, estava muito debilitado ainda e o pior era a sensação te ter sido o maior babaca do mundo.

Tinha traído Konoha, se juntado com Orochimaru, matado o seu próprio irmão, e tudo com um imenso egoísmo. Tinha feito pessoas sofrer porque achava que o seu sofrimento era muito maior do que o dos outros.

E por incrível que parecesse agora, ele não tinha nenhum plano formado, esperava de depois de matar seu aniki, acabaria morrendo junto, porque nunca tinha pensado em, de verdade, reconstruir o seu clã.

"Sasuke-kun!". Karin vinha logo se jogando sobre os braços do moreno que simplesmente ignorou o ato de afeto.

"Achamos que estava morto...". Suigetsu parecia mais decepcionado do que aliviado por encontrar o colega.

Juugo apenas ficava guardando a porta, Madara poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

"O que vamos fazer agora...? Sasuke-kun esta ferido". Karin dizia impaciente. "Alem disso, estamos dentro da Akatsuki, e parece que pegaram o ultimo Jinchuuriki...".

O coração do Uchiha deve ter parado no momento, sua expressão não mudou por fora, mas sabia que só uma pessoa tinha sobrado para a Akatsuki completar o seu objetivo.

_"Naruto..."._

* * *

Um corpo quase nu jazia sobre a mesa de pedra, cabelos loiros se misturavam a suor e sangue de uma forma desordenada. O cheiro de luxúria podia ser sentido de longe, mas não tão quanto o cheiro de morte.

Pein arrumou seus cabelos vermelhos com as mãos e olhou o corpo caído.

Acariciou a face de Naruto que começava a ganhar a _rigidez mortis._

"Uma pena que não possamos brincar mais...".

Sasuke correu o mais rápido que podia a sala de extração.

* * *

_"O que deu nele?". Suigetsu perguntava olhando apenas para Karin, Juugo era um cara calado mesmo..._

_"Não sei, Sasuke-lun parecia preocupado...". A garota estava apreensiva "Apenas perguntou qual era a sala de extração e saiu..."._

_"Como você sabe como ele esta? O cara nem muda a sua expressão enquanto fala"._

_"É o poder do meu amor!". Dizia ela apontando para o alto. Os outros dois apenas se afastaram com medo..._

* * *

"Droga". Pensou o Uchiha tendo que diminuir o passo, seus ferimentos ainda estavam abertos e ele estava quase sem chakra, mesmo com a sua visão quase turva o pior era o seu coração que havia acelerado tanto que no silêncio dos corredores cavernosos, só o seu coração se fazia ouvir.

_"Cheiro de sangue..."._

Não sentia esse mesmo medo há muito tempo.

O medo que sentiu quando chegou em casa para encontrar sua família morta.

O medo de abrir a porta para encontrar o inevitável, mesmo sabendo que mesmo se rezasse, ou pedisse para quem quer que fosse, não mudaria o que ele iria encontrar lá dentro.

_"Por que eu estou assim?"_

Suas mãos tremiam ao abrir a porta.

Entrando na escuridão da sala conseguiu distinguir uma mesa de pedra no centro, e com algo em cima, ou alguém...

Ao se aproximar viu uma mão caída da plataforma, pálida e suja com sangue seco, a mão era de um corpo pequeno, os olhos pareciam desfocados, a boca entre aberta em um grito silencioso.

"Naruto...?".

Apenas por costume colocou dois dedos no pescoço do amigo, mas nem conseguiu sentir o pulso ou não, ao encostar a mão no amigo o frio mórbido do corpo fez ele se afastar quase imediatamente.

Uzumaki Naruto estava morto.

* * *

Dicionario:

Jinchuuriki: literalmente um recipiente, no caso de um bijuu.  
Bijuu: monstro aprisionado em um ser humano.  
Akatsuki: lua crescente.

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hinaxchan**: que bom que vc gostou! pronto, continuei :DD

**Mitsuki-Nekinha**: achei alguem que tambem acha o Pein um pervertido! "confetes"

Brincadeira, obrigada pela review! Queria escrever uma fic diferente, que fugisse dos fandom drama. Continue acompanhando.

**Nessah**: Sasuke vai arrebentar o Pein? Naruto vai ficar com a crianca? Vejam no proximo capitulo de "Agora que Per-". (toma pedrada no cara).

Obrigada pela review!

**Schetine's-Lyra**: continuei! vai ser SasuxNaru sim sim, obrigada pela review!

* * *

Menine, prestenssao!?

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, me ajuda muito a continuar a escrever.

Vamos fazer assim: Toda sexta a tarde eu posto um capitulo novo?

Se sim, mandem reviews avisando. bejasemeliguemmaistarde.


	3. Capitulo 3 Edotensei

_"Sauke-kun! Viemos atrás, eu estava preocupada."_

_O resto do grupo vinha entrando na sala de extração, o garoto olharam o corpo que jazia sobre a pedra, Sasuke tinha jogado a sua jaqueta sobre o torso do ex-amigo._

_Estava sentado com a cabeça encostada na mesa, em momento algum seu expressão mudara. _

_"Vou levar o corpo"._

_"Sasuke-kun?"._

_"Vocês podem voltar a cabana, vou levar o corpo até Konoha..."._

_Os olhos de Karin se encheram de piedade, sabia que o antigo grupo do seu amado tinha sido importante para ele, mesmo nunca ter mencionado qualquer coisa ela sabia que se importava com seu antigo vilarejo e com seus antigos companheiros... Mas para o inferno eles também! Agora Sasuke pertencia a outro grupo, ao seu grupo._

_"Mas Sasuke-kun, não acha melhor deixar eles virem busc-"._

_"Eu disse para saírem, agora"._

* * *

Os campos do país do Chá não eram agradáveis como os de Konoha, tinham poucas relações com os outros países o que o fazia esconderijo perfeito de organizações como a Akatsuki, sem mexer na jurisdição dos outros países.

O esconderijo da Akatsuki era dentro de uma montanha de pedra, disfarçada com um genjutsu..._Quanta originalidade..._

O Uchiha carregava o corpo de Naruto com a maior delicadeza possível, como se ele fosse feito de porcelana. Os olhos fechados do loiro davam a impressão de que ele fosse acordar a qualquer momento. Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar que o maior contado físico que ele havia tido na vida tinha sido com o loiro.

O sol estava começando a nascer no horizonte, o frio da manhã ainda batia em suas costas e o corpo ia ficando mais e mais gelado e perdendo a aparência de uma pessoa e ganhando um aspecto de boneco, só quem já tinha estado com um cadáver por um tempo considerável saberia o sentimento de ver alguém deixar de ganhar os seus traços de vida.

Não sabia o que fazer... Não tinha o que fazer.

A vida toda ele tinha um plano pronto, um objetivo.

E agora estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer.

É claro que o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era levar o companheiro até o seu vilarejo natal, mas sabia que isso iria dar merda. Na melhor das perspectivas eles iriam prendê-lo com a legação que de ele é que tinha matado o loiro.

Tinha que pensar em algum plano antes. Colocou o corpo de Naruto suavemente sobre a relva e se sentou a seu lado. O time Hebi estava esperando em sua cabana improvisada e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que ia fazer quando chegasse lá.

Sasuke apenas deitou a seu lado, pegou a mão fria de Naruto e derramou algumas lagrimas que pensava não ter mais.

Tentou limpar as poucas lagrimas, mas quanto mais tentava, mais saiam... Quando se deu conta, já estava soluçando de tanto chorar.

"Droga, maldito dobe... Acabou se matando de um jeito patético, tentando bancar o herói... exatamente como fez comigo, tentando salvar todo mundo, se esquecendo de se proteger... viu seu idiota, finalmente você morreu...".

Sorriu ao lembrar de como o loiro era preocupado com suas "pessoas especiais", foi à única pessoa com quem conseguiu abrir o seu coração depois do massacre.

Deitado olhou para o lado para ver o rosto do outro, parecia ser uma mentira, ele era tão energético e cheio de si que parecia que nunca ia ficar quieto, agora estava com o corpo frio e rígido do pós mortem, aquela jaqueta idiota e ridiculamente laranja, estava rasgada na altura do peito para baixo, mostrando o selo da Kyuubi no Kitsune de um jeito disforme, que mais parecia rasgado.

Dava para ver que ele havia sido torturado antes de retirarem o biiju, com marcas de algemas nos pulsos, rosto machucado e as calças um tanto rasgadas na altura do ventre, marcas roxas marcavam o seu quadril assim como alguns arranhões pelo corpo, o que dava a impressão de que ele fora violentado, mas Sasuke não teve coragem de verificar, sentia vontade de vomitar só de pensar no que haviam feito ao loiro.

"Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção a esse idiota... Tudo por causa daquela vingança idiota, e pra depois descobrir que tudo não passou de uma armação, de que eu matei o meu próprio irmão que o tempo todo tentou me proteger...".

Tinha que haver um jeito, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

"Se ao menos eu pudesse ter uma segunda chance, se ao menos eu pudesse trazer ele de volta".

Mas é claro!

Havia um jeito... Até que fugir para treinar com Orochimaru não tinha sido _totalmente_ inútil.

* * *

_O velho sannin estava-o tirando do serio vá fazia algum tempo, sempre inventando desculpas para desmarcar treinos, e é claro que o Uchiha não ia deixar isso barato._

_E apenas para se livrar dos resmungos inconvenientes do outro resolveu ensina-lo uma técnica que demoraria anos para ser aprimorada, assim não o importunaria mais._

_A verdade era que Orochimaru estava com medo de dar mais poder ao aprendiz, porque receava que não poderia possuir o seu corpo se ele ficasse mais forte._

_E também duvidava que algum dia o moreno dominaria o Kuchiyose · Edotensei._

* * *

Pensou rapidamente enquanto aninhava o loiro ao seu colo, o jutsu era perigoso e poderia dar muito errado, também que modifica-lo para trazer Naruto de volta a vida.

Mas também não tinha nada a perder.

Fechou os olhos e tentou sentir alguma presença próxima, perfeito, nada estava acontecendo em um raio de 5 quilômetros.

Suas bandagens ainda estavam molhadas do seu próprio sangue, tinha apenas chakra para uma tentativa e isso já era muita coisa, Orochimaru tinha morrido achando que era o único que havia dominado o jutsu, Sasuke tinha conseguido na teoria, na pratica já era outra historia. E também não podia ficar brincando de ressuscitar os mortos.

Tinha que se decidir e rápido.

Por um lado poderia reviver o seu antigo melhor amigo e se livrar de alguns dos seus pecados, mas com o perigo de morrer tentando e ainda trazer uma maquina assassina com o corpo de Naruto.

Por outro ele poderia apenas entregar o corpo a Konoha e ir viver a sua vida, ou o que havia sobrado dela.

Olhou para o rosto do loiro e percebeu que seus lábios estavam começando a ficar roxos, ele pareciam mais um anjo caído, sua beleza mórbida não lembrava nem de longe o sorriso caloroso que um dia já ocupou seu coração.

Era isso, não podia mais viver sem aquele sorriso idiota.

Colocou sei corpo cuidadosamente alinhado ao solo, se levantou e preparou os selos para tentar executar o Edotensei. Tinha que fazer algumas modificações, o objetivo original do jutsu era trazer apenas o corpo e uma alma sem memória para o mundo dos vivos em troca de um sacrifício, mas ele não queria um boneco a sua vontade e tinha que modifica-lo, o tornava tudo ainda mais perigoso.

Terminada a seqüência de selos respirou junto e se concentrou o máximo possível:

"_Kuchiyose-Edotensei!"._

_"Kai!"._

_Um brilho vermelho saiu do peito de Naruto, seus olhos e boca abriram como se engolissem algo, o corpo se mexia e tremia descontrolado, até o momento em que o jutsu cessou e caiu com um baque seco no solo._

Silêncio.

"Por favor, que tenha dado certo!".

Sasuke não conseguia parar de tremer, estava completamente vazio de chakra, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando de exaustão.

Não podia dormir agora!

Naruto continuava na mesma posição, com a mesma aparência mórbida de antes...

Tinha dado errado...tinha dado errado.

Mas algo o Sasuke classificaria como uma das coisas mais incríveis que já acontecera: os olhos de Naruto se mexeram pelas suas pálpebras e sua boca soltou um suspiro antes preso pela morte.

"Naruto...?".

O loiro se mexeu ainda mais, soltou um gemido de dor e tentou abrir os olhos. Sua roupa rasgada parecia incomodar, e seu rosto sujo de sangue lembravam as antigas missões que os dois realizavam quando ainda estavam no Time 7.

Naruto tossiu como se tivesse engasgado e começou a hiperventilar a procura de ar, Sasuke caiu ao seu lado segurando o amigo para que ele pudesse se sentar melhor.

Olhos azuis encontraram olhos negros.

"Sasuke?".

Ele estava vivo.

Ele tinha conseguido executar uma técnica te ressuscitação, mas isso não importava agora, o que importava era que Naruto estava ali com ele, o mesmo idiota e alegre Naruto, o loiro que em todos esses anos nunca havia saído de seu pensamento, o seu amigo, o seu único amigo.

"Sim Naruto, sou eu". Não pode deixar de sorrir.

* * *

dobe: lesado

teme: bastardo

hebi: serpente

kyuubi: nove caudas

kistune: raposa

Edotensei: jutsu que Orochimaru usou para derrotar o terceiro Hokage.

Kai: tambem usado para desfazer um jutsu, nessa fic tem o significado de modificado.

Edotensei Kai: Tecnica de Reviver os mortos modificado.

Demorei para postar porque tive que fazer uma cirurgia.  
Gomengomen.

Adorei todas as reviews! Obrigada a todos por tudo ;DD  
Sempre achei que a Karin iria ter uma participacao minima nas minhas fics, mas fiz ela como um tapa-buracos muito bom xDD

Se gostaram me mandem reviews o nao vivo sem!


End file.
